October High: Academy For Vampires
by Sister Collab
Summary: Bella is attending a new school.  Everything about it is perfect, but there's one thing she doesn't know- It's a school for vampires.  No immediate Bella/Edward, but it will come  probably .


Bella POV

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. Just two weeks ago, I was accepted to October High. It was a top-notch boarding school, and only accepted the best students. I was looking forward to going, but slightly nervous. I was accepted to many great schools, but after research, I was convinced that this was the best, because of its intensive study program and its spectacular extra-curricular activities. I am sure that with this school, I will be able to get into the best college of my choice.

As I boarded into the airplane, my mother asked me if I was going to be alright. After all, I was going to be all alone, and for the first time, out of my home state. I paused for a brief moment, considering. "Yeah… I'll call if I meet any vampires along the way!" I chuckled.

My mother laughed uncontrollably. I guess she was on her period again. We both fell on the floor. I gripped my stomach. "O.M.G. You're funny, mommy."

I got on the plane and got off a minute later. WELCOME TO MAINE, BEST FRIENDS! A sign said. I laughed. "HA HA HA! HO HO HO! HEHEHE! OMG! LOOKIE THERE!"

Everyone just stared at me. I guess they didn't have their Happy Meals yet. I walked to baggage claim and got my opaque suitcase. After my suitcase was by my side, I smiled and looked for a trolley to take me to Car Rental. I have finally gotten my driver's license and I'm really excited to have my own car for my own to drive for the next two years while I'm at October High.

-0-

The car I chose is just PERFECT! I've had it for only five minutes and I already know it was made for me. It's red and looks small, but it's just right for Bella Swan (me). This truck has been used several times, and may appear dingy, but aside from the fact it makes a whole lot of noise when I start it up and it may have a bit of trouble with turning, it runs just fine. I turned on the radio and listened to what kind of music people from Maine like. It turns out that I like it too, and I had a great time. I closed my eyes and sang the chorus. When I opened them, I found myself surrounded by wildlife.

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed. My careless driving seemed to have led me into a forest. I scrutinized the area around me. Then, I saw a person. He was tall, with pale white skin, his hair matched. Wearing entirely black clothes, complete with a shirt proclaiming he was emo, and a harsh expression. He glared at me with his dark black eyes. "Hello," I said to him, hoping he would stop staring at me.

But he didn't. He walked closer and opened my car's door. "Hey!" He just did that? "You can't open my—" He cut me off.

"Hello," he said, very friendly. His expression changed, too. He didn't seem angry, but a bit friendly and a bit smug. I didn't like that. "What's a lady like you doing here all alone?"

I frowned because that was actually a really good question. "I don't know."

He laughed. Then he turned serious and muttered, "Play time is over." He leaned in very slowly. It was very trying how much time he was taking to get to the point. What was the point? Was he trying to kiss me? or bite me? or what?

Yeah, it was the second one. With agonizing slowness, he bit into my skin. And, yeah, it was painful. I decided it was a good idea to scream at this point, and no more than two seconds later, it stopped. I opened my eyes to find another man. He wasn't as tall, but not particularly short, either. Definitely taller than me. He was really pretty. I mean, the first one was sort of handsome, but this one is _really_ nice. He has bronze hair and deep golden eyes. They were almost as dark as the first one's eyes, but they had a little bit of gold in it.

"You're hot," I blurt out.

"I know," he flips is hair with a crooked smile. He's way out of my league. He turns to the other boy and says, "Go away Caius!"

"No!" he stamps the ground, making a mini earth-quake. Woah.

"Yes!" the red head demands. "Swiper no swiping!"

"Aw, man!" Cauis exclaims, proceeding to slouch and walk away from sight.

When he was gone, the boy with the golden eyes turned back to me. "Hello, I'm Edward." He gave me that smile again.

"Hi, Edward, I'm Bella," I extended my hand out to him, but he just starred at it until the point that it got uncomfortable, forcing me to drop it. Alright, it's fine Bella. He's just…shy?

"I'm sorry," he said wistfully. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I was driving to my new home. I just moved here from Arizona," I told the pretty boy, thinking of my cozy home in Phoenix. "I guess I got lost," I lied.

"Yeah, that makes since, considering we're five miles from the street," he said. I winced as I thought of how I actually got lost. Is that a smirk I saw on his face? As if he had read my mind, all traces of amusement had disappeared.

"So, what's a pretty boy like you doing here?" I asked while touching his shoulder. I touch on the shoulder is the first step to rape. I wanted to scare him, but he appeared unaffected.

"Just going to school," he replied, shrugging.

"Oh, really? I am, too." I told Edward. I paused, and then I curiously asked him. "Where do you attend?"

"October High, why?"

"So do I!" I excitedly told him. "Now I will know someone!"

He looked confused. Maybe I shouldn't have shouted that. I was about to apologize, but he said, "That's always nice."

I walked down the halls of my new school. It was nice. I was very impressed with the way it was built. It was like a castle. The school was built in the shape of an octopus. The center was the dorms, library, AV Room, and the dinner hall. The extensions were each devoted toward a different subject of learning. There were seven of them: maths, science, foreign languages, literature, history, clubs, and the arts. There were four classes in a day: two before lunch and two after lunch. A student was required to take math, science, literature, history, and study hall. Then, they were allowed to choose a club, a foreign language, and class of the arts. You had a total of eight classes with the first four on Monday, the next four on Tuesday, and it repeats like that. Today was Saturday, so they told me it might be a good idea to be familiar with where my classes are. After locating each class, I went to the third level (there were four) and got to my room.

The first floor is the school, the second floor is boys' dorms, the third is girls', and the fourth is teachers' lounges. My room was room 362 and I shared it with these two other girls. I already met one of them, but not the other. Their names are Bree who is a freshman and Charlotte who is a senior. Neither of them are my age, sadly. I'm a sophomore this year, but at least I'll have an opportunity to get close to a senior. Bree is the girl whom I have previously met, and she seems nice enough. She isn't mean or stuck up, which is good. She seems kind of quiet; just watching with innocent eyes. She's a little midget, poor thing. Probably not any taller than SoonKyu Lee. Her eyes are chocolate, but her skin is pale. Come to think of it, she kind of even looks like the energy source that is SoonKyu. Though Bree's hair is a cute little bob, whereas Sunny's is long and soft. Bree told me that Charlotte is sweet, too, so I hope we get along. Bree told me that Charlotte is with her boyfriend, Peter, at the cinema, but she should be back soon.

"Have you met anyone other than me, yet?" Bree asked. It wasn't said rudely, or anything, she was just curious.

"Yeah, I met this boy named Edward, I think it is?" I pretended like I didn't remember his name, but of course I did! That boy is FINE!

Bree gasped. "You know _Edward_?" She looked stunned and terrified.

"Why, is that bad?"

"No, I just didn't think you to be that type of person."

"What type of person?" I was a bit mad, now.

"The popular kind." She shrugged.

"I'm not popular…" I said. "Just average."

"Then how do you know him? He's the coolest guy at this school! He's so mysterious; it makes the girls swoon, you know," She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh," I said, feeling a little stupid. Of course he's "popular". I should have known. I probably shouldn't talk to him anymore. He most definitely doesn't want to associate himself with a dork. It would completely ruin his image. A normal girl would have just known he was trying to be polite by saving you life, and move on. I couldn't believe how dumb I was. "I met him in the woods."

"Was he hunting?"

"Um, I guess? I didn't know he hunted."

"All vampires do, silly!"

"What?"

Bree lost that smile on her face. "You mean, you didn't know?"

"Know what?" My voice was rising, my palms were sweating, my forehead was creasing, heart pounding out of my chest.

"This is a school for vampires."


End file.
